No Smiling Allowed
by CliffieMaster
Summary: Sometimes Yuffie can be rather possessive, not to mention adamant, about certain things. Squall being hers, and only hers, is one of those things. ::Squffie, Clorith:: Oneshot


Cliffie: Hello hello! Finally I'm posting a Squffie piece... man, I love that pairing. Easily my favorite. /nods/ Let's see... this was inspired by the end of KH2 and the implied Aerith/Squall (which made me absolutely livid). And you have to admit, Yuffie is the kind of person to overact in the biggest way possible. I also think of her as the type to get jealous and/or possessive. Pairings: Squffie and Clorith. Nothing deep or life-changing here, folks. Just simple fluff and humor.

…not much else to say. Um… takes place in Hollow Bastion, sometime after KH2. Yeah. That's about it.

Wow, short A/N this time. I'm impressed with myself. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She _could not_ believe it. How could he? That-that jerk! She would kill him!

Yuffie silently seethed, arms crossed over her chest as she glared darkly at said man. She grew even angrier as she saw him do it again. How-how—! She would kill him. She really, really would. How could he be so stupid?! Did he not know? He had to. Cloud was his best friend, for cripes sake! He couldn't not know that Aerith belonged to Cloud, and to Cloud alone. He was not allowed to smile at her!

She was just about to march over there and demand that he stop smiling at her like that, like-like he actually wanted to smile at her, and not in you're-my-friend-but-belong-to-Cloud-and-I-know-that-good-and-well way.

Besides, it wasn't as if he was a free man. Just like Aerith belonged to Cloud, Squall belonged to her. Her and only her! They had decided that long ago—well, she had decided that and, eventually, he had agreed to go along with it. Really, she had always loved him, and not in a platonic way. He was strong, silent, and completely drop-dead sexy. Not to mention the fact that he put up with her, which was more that could be said about most people. In the beginning, he had just found her annoying and tried to ignore her as much as possible. Soon, however, he learned that Yuffie Kisaragi was not someone you could simply ignore. He eventually accepted that, and their real friendship began. Over time, he found her simply too irresistible. And cute. She really was cute, although she held none of the beauty or elegance Aerith had (which urked her to no end, no matter how much she loved the other woman). She honestly wasn't sure who had come onto who first, but it didn't matter. The point was, they kissed (right in the midst of an argument, too) and the matter was sealed. No matter how disgruntled he was at times, he finally admitted that he didn't want to live without her. Well, perhaps those were her words, but they were close enough to what he had actually said. The point was he loved her, she loved him, and all was good and well in Yuffie and Squall Land.

But now he was ruining it all by smiling at Aerith in the I'd-like-to-kiss-you way. And that was simply NOT ALLOWED.

In fact, Squall and Aerith had been talking a lot lately. Sure, they were both in charge of things concerning the rebuilding of Hollow Bastion—er, Radiant Garden, but still. Why did he keep looking at her like that? In Yuffie's (somewhat messed up) mind, it could only mean one thing: he had switched loves, just like a fickle man, and decided that Aerith would make a better girlfriend than Yuffie.

So preoccupied with the people she was watching, Yuffie almost didn't hear footsteps approaching. It was only by a bit of luck that whoever was approaching crunched some gravel under their foot that she knew she was being stalked at all. She spun swiftly, eyes narrowed slightly, and immediately became panicked when she saw Cloud. No! He couldn't see Aerith and Squall like that! He would be devastated! He was such an emotional guy, after all.

"Cloud!" Yuffie said loudly, waving at him and jumping up and down wildly. If she could just keep his attention away from Squall and Aerith, then everything would be okay! She would deal with the two _lovebirds_on her own.

But, most unfortunately, Cloud Strife had been around Yuffie for much too long a time not to know when she was trying to hide something. Completely ignoring the determined girl, he glanced over her shoulder. Yuffie let out a shriek, attempting to shield his eyes with her hands. With an annoyed growl, Cloud swatted them away like the little, ineffectual fists they were.

For all her antics, Cloud was expecting something a bit… dramatic. Then again, he probably should have known better. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Squall and Aerith talking and looked at Yuffie questioningly. "Why, exactly, are your shrieking like a banshee?" he asked calmly.

Yuffie stuttered, going bright red. No no no. Her brilliant plan, apparently, wasn't brilliant in the slightest and was quickly being torn apart by the too-perceptive Cloud. "We-well, you see, ah, um, Squall was, eheheh, it really isn't that big of a deal. See, ahem, well…"

"Spit it out," Cloud growled, giving Yuffie a slightly annoyed look. He liked the ninja. Really he did. In all honesty, she was kind of like a little sister to him. But she was also absolutely bloomin' crazy, and, when she got like that, he couldn't help but be a bit impatient. She could drag things out for an inordinate amount of time, and Cloud was in no mood for that today. Some days could just not stand up to Yuffie's mighty Rambling Skills.

Yuffie sighed, knowing she was defeated. All her hard work, and Cloud was going to find out anyway… Now, at this point someone might brightly point out that Yuffie had done no work at all, outside of a little jumping and acting like a lunatic. But she had been thinking. Yes, thinking. Despite many eye-witness reports that said otherwise, she really could think when she wanted to. So, to be short, she had done work, and it was all useless. Wasted. Doomed.

"He smiled at her," Yuffie admitted miserably. "Squall smiled at Aerith, and he loves her, and I wanted to shield you from it, but, obviously, it's too late for that." A heavy sigh. "I suppose we'll just have to go on the best we can, Cloud—"

"Is that what you're upset about?" Cloud said disgustedly. "Get a grip, Yuffie." He looked at her warily. "How much sugar did you have today?"

She was about to protest that she hadn't had any, but, at that moment, a voice called out to them. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Yuffie froze, eyes wide. Oh _no_. Not Squall. She didn't want to see him! She cringed, hunching her shoulders a bit. "Nothing," she said, a bit too quickly.

Squall exchanged looks with Cloud over Yuffie's form. Cloud shook his head, rolling his eyes as if to beg the heavens why they had to put up with such a dramatic girl. Looking from Squall to Yuffie with amusement, Aerith held out her hand to Cloud, who gladly took it. "I feel like ice cream," she mused, already walking off. "Shall we?"

Cloud smiled at her tenderly, brushing a strand of auburn hair from her fair cheek. Then, over his shoulder, he said to Squall, "Have fun dealing with her." He jerked his head at the still-whimpering Yuffie.

Squall scowled as Aerith and Cloud disappeared, then turned his attention to Yuffie. "So," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "what was that all about? And why were you screeching a moment ago?"

Yuffie reluctantly faced him, although she refused to meet his eyes. She could never lie to Squall. There was this weird compulsion in her that always made her tell the truth to him even when she would happily lie to others. Still, just because she would tell the truth didn't mean she would say it audibly. She mumbled her reply, too softly and swiftly for Squall to make out, then hurriedly said, "Bye!" and started to leave.

Squall caught her by her arm, halting her escape. "Yuffie," he warned ominously, giving her a long look.

She finally raised dark eyes to his, her lower lip sticking out slightly. She suddenly felt awfully silly, and there was this sickening feeling in her stomach. Because what if she wasn't overreacting? What if Squall really did like Aerith? It wasn't such an outlandish thing. But she couldn't stand it. The thought made her stomach roll and her knees weak. She loved him too much to be able to deal with him leaving her. "Promise you won't be mad?" she whispered after a few long moments, knowing that Squall would force the answer out of her eventually.

He nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. Just get on with it."

"Well, I… I… I saw you smiling at Aerith!" she blurted out at last.

Squall started at her blankly, obviously not understanding where she was coming from. "So?" he finally choked out.

Yuffie stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you mean you don't love her?"

Squall wanted to groan and smack her. Sometimes she really could blow things out of proportion. "Yuffie, she's just a friend," he patiently said. It really was remarkable how his temper had been brought under control since dealing with Yuffie on a daily basis. "You'd be an idiot to think otherwise."

Yuffie let out a loud sigh, shoulders slumping in relief. "Oh, good," she breathed with relish. When Squall continued to look at her like he had been, she hurriedly added, "It's just that I can see why you would be attracted to her. I mean, she's so pretty and so calm. Nothing like _me_." Nothing like silly little Yuffie, who was immature and always got on people's nerves.

Squall suddenly realized why she had jumped to conclusions. It was because she was insecure. "Of all the—" He stopped the mutter before it got out all the way. A sigh broke loose, and he couldn't help but notice how cute Yuffie looked, all embarrassed and down-trodden.

The next thing Yuffie knew, she was being pulled forward against a strong, warm body. "You idiot," Squall murmured into her sweet-smelling hair. "You know you're the only one for me."

Yuffie blinked a few times, then relaxed and closed her eyes. Looping her arms around his neck, she nodded slightly. His embrace always made things right. Always. It was amazing how a few simple words and one gesture could wash away all her worries. Because she knew, without a doubt, that Squall would never lie to her. Never. Just as she couldn't lie to him, he i wouldn't /i to her. She had been stupid, so stupid, and Squall had been so sweet about it, about _her_ and her shortcomings—

"Of course, that may very well be because no one else will take you…"

With a shriek, Yuffie pushed away violently and smacked Squall on the shoulder. He flinched back, laughing loudly. For just a second, Yuffie paused. He had a nice laugh. And a good smile. It made her insides go all bubbly and warm, as if alcohol had been poured into her without her knowledge.

But that did not mean he could get away with saying things like that to her, even if she knew good and well that he was simply joking. She liked to think that was her doing—him joking, that is. Before she came along, he had been all angsty and "don't call me Squall". And, admittedly, he was still all "don't call me Squall", but now he laughed a lot more. She liked that. She liked that a lot.

Er, but he still had to be punished!

Yelling incoherent things at her stupid, pain in the ass love of her life, Yuffie grinned slightly, trying, and failing, to hide it. He was hers. Hers only, and she was stupid to think otherwise. After all, that smile he was sending her was obviously different from the one he had been giving Aerith. And it—he—was too damn cute not to love. He was too pretty, so perfect, so wonderful patient, that she couldn't help but trust that he loved her with all his heart, mind, soul, and being.

Perhaps, just perhaps, she would allow him to smile after all.

If it was directed at her, that is.

* * *

Cliffie: Wow! Longer than expected. Here I was looking for only around 1,000 words, and I get 2,000. Yatta! Hopefully no one was too OOC. I just think Yuffie would become a bit insecure at times. She seems like the person to do that. But hey, if I'm wrong, then at least this fic is cute and fluffy! I hope. XD

As an ending note, LONG LIVE SQUFFIE!

Oh, and please review! Thanks, and goodnight!


End file.
